No More Secrets
by Orton Addict
Summary: Sequel to The Truth. What was Dave's reaction to Jessie being pregnant? Will it affect their engagement? Are Trish and John still going strong? And what about Randy and Stacy? And what the hell was going on with Adam? ONESHOT


**Here it is, the sequel to The Truth. I hope you like it and please review!**

No More Secrets

_I heard Dave walk in the locker room; my head was in my hands. "You did great out there," I told him, not looking up._

"_Thanks, but I don't want to talk about that. Let's finish our conversation from this afternoon."_

_I nodded and looked up at him. "The doctor's office called shortly after you left to work out."_

"_And..." he said, his dark brown eyes pleading with me._

"_They told me something that will change our lives forever."_

_There was a quick look of panic in his eyes. 'Damn, why'd I have to make it sound so negative?' I scolded myself. 'I don't want to scare him.'_

"_You have to tell me, Jess. No more secrets."_

"_Yeah, I know. No more secrets," I said and took a deep breath and slowly released it. "I'm going to have a baby."_

_He said nothing, just turned his back to me, placing one of his massive hands on the wall and turned his eyes down to the floor._

_I could feel tears begin to sting the back of my eyes. My lip began to quiver and I knew that I was about to break down._

"_So," Dave began, his voice unsteady. "How far along are you?"_

"_I'm guessing almost two months," I answered quietly. "At least that's what it's been since New Year's Eve," I continued, rotating the engagement ring on my finger._

_There was a lengthy silence after this and his position stayed the same. I took yet another deep breath and walked behind him, placing a hand on his shoulder._

_Before I could comprehend what was happening, Dave's lips had captured mine in a gentle yet passionate kiss._

_When he pulled away, I saw something that his chocolate brown orbs had never shown me before:_

_Tears._

"_Dave Batista, are you about ready to cry?" I asked him._

"_Of course not, Jess," he replied, wiping his eyes. "They're just watering."_

"_Do you not think I don't know you better than that? Now tell me what's up?"_

"_Nothing, Jess. I'm fine."_

"_No more secrets," I reminded him._

"_Alright," he said and led me over to the couch where I had previously been sitting and opened his mouth to say something._

"_Are you that upset about all of this?" I interrupted him._

"_Upset? Why would I be upset?"_

"_Well, I really wasn't expecting this and I know you weren't. Not to mention, you're reaching such a big point in your career and…"_

"_Jess, you're rambling," he smiled and put a hand on my shoulder but the smile disappeared and I could tell he was about to tell me something important. "The reason I was getting ready to cry, and yes I admit it, is because I couldn't have pictured this day going any better. I would be lying if I said that this news didn't surprise me because it did. But I would never be upset about this. As a matter of fact, I couldn't be happier."_

This was the memory that played through my mind as held my newborn in my arms. It had been about an hour and a half since I had given birth to the most beautiful baby boy. I looked down into the same dark brown eyes that I saw whenever I looked at his Daddy. And speak of the devil.

"Adam, Randy and Stacy are finally on their way," Dave said walking in the room. "I guess nobody wanted to leave the reception."

Yes, I went into labor at my wedding reception. It never would've happened if I hadn't had been so bound and determined to have my wedding before the baby. But Dave was just as bound and determined to give me what I wanted. It took us all nine months of our engagement to plan the perfect wedding: where it was going to be, how many and who to invite, where to have the reception, and most importantly finding a wedding dress that would fit around my then constantly growing belly.

"What about John and Trish?"

"Stuck in traffic," he replied and sat in the chair that was placed by my bedside. "We have a slight problem, Jess."

"And what is that?"

"Our _boy_ doesn't have a name," he told me, emphasizing the word 'boy'. Shortly after we got back to the hotel the night after I had told him that I was pregnant, Dave had been convinced that our baby was a boy. I, of course, thought otherwise. Needless to say, he had been boasting ever since the infant was born.

"You're not going to stop doing that are you?"

"What?" he asked, innocently and trying to hold back a smile.

"That you were right about the baby."

"I'll stop eventually."

"Well, eventually better come soon."

"It will, don't worry. But right now, we have to find a name for the little guy."

"I know. Could you bring my purse over here?"

"Yeah," Dave replied, confused. "I thought we were going to throw out names."

"We are, Dave. But, I was at least a little prepared for this," I told him as he set the purse on the bed and I handed him the baby. "Last night, after you went to bed, I stayed up and searched the internet for good names for both boys and girls and wrote them down. I stuck them in my purse, hoping that we would decide on a name over our honeymoon, but seeing as that didn't happen, I never got around to telling you."

"Really? How many names did you pick?"

"I found three first names that I really liked for boys and only one middle name."

"One?" Dave questioned. "Out of the million and one names in the world, you only found one that you would like as a middle name for our boy?"

"Yeah," I smiled sheepishly. "Alexander. It means helper and defender of mankind and if he's your son, I know he will be just that."

"Well, I'm glad you picked that one. I really like it."

"You do?" I asked as he nodded. "Good, that was easy. Now for his first name. The first name I have is Braden."

"And what does that mean?"

"It says it's the Gaelic, whatever the hell that is, word for salmon."

"Hell no, Jess. I am not going to have my son named after a damn fish. You shouldn't have even written that one down," he replied, shaking his head quickly.

"I was by what it sounded like, not what it meant. Anyway, the next one is Riley which means valiant."

"So if you put that together with Alexander his name would mean valiant helper and defender of mankind. Sounds heroic and powerful. I like it. As a matter of fact, I love it."

"But I still have one more and it's my personal favorite: Aiden, it's the Celtic word for fire."

"I like it just not as much as Riley."

"Well, we can't leave him without a name and I like Aiden better than Riley."

"How about we take a vote when everybody else gets here?"

"Fine, but I'm sure they'll agree with me," I said, defiantly as Dave just smiled and looked down at the still nameless baby. "He looks a lot like you. He has your eyes."

"But if he's lucky, he'll have your smile and personality."

We were sitting, making small talk when John and Trish walked in, John still in his tuxedo and Trish in her bridesmaid gown.

"Sorry we're late. Traffic was horrible," Trish explained. "And of course John just had to drive. I could've gotten here a lot faster."

"I highly doubt it, Stratus," John replied and walked over to where Dave was. "So this is the newest addition to the Batista family."

"Aw…he's so cute," Trish smiled, joining John. "What's his name?"

"He doesn't have one yet," I told them.

"What?" John and Trish both asked.

"Yeah," Dave answered. "That's where we need your guys' help. We've decided on a middle name: Alexander, but we can't decide on a first name. Jess likes the name Aiden," he said, with a hint of fake disgust. "And I like the name Riley."

"And we want your opinions," I finished.

"I like Riley," Trish replied. "It has a nice ring. Riley Alexander Batista."

"So does Aiden Alexander," John said, adding his two cents.

"It's still split. I never thought naming my child would be this hard," I sighed, leaning back against the pillows on the hospital bed after receiving chuckles from the rest of the occupants of the room.

"Me neither, Jess," Dave agreed as Randy, Stacy, Adam and his girlfriend finally arrived.

"Nice of you to finally join us," John said, sarcastically.

"Shut up, Cena, I have a headache," Randy replied as Stacy rubbed his shoulders.

"Well, Jess and I, for one, are glad that you all are here. We have a decision to make," Dave told all four of them. "Which sounds better with Alexander: Riley or Aiden?"

"I think Aiden does," Adam spoke for the first time as I smiled to Dave.

"Randy?"

"Stacy and I like Riley," he replied and Dave returned the smug smile that I had given him.

All eyes were then on Adam's girlfriend. "What do you think, Ames?" I asked.

That's right, Amy Dumas had been taking up every minute of every day of Adam's life since the beginning of this past December and personally, I think she's the best thing that could've happened to Adam. And he's the best thing that could've happened to her after her relationship with that psycho Matt Hardy.

"Aiden, definitely," she replied. "It's not a name you hear all the time and you know, I'm all about diversity."

"Well, that's four to four. Damn it," Dave cursed.

"Why don't you use both of them?" John suggested. "Have one be a second middle name, like mine."

"For once, John has a good idea," Trish smiled, clearly proud of her boyfriend as he shot a look towards her.

"There is still a dilemma," Stacy spoke up. "Which name is going to become a second middle name and which one is going to be the first name?"

"Well, since, I love my wife more than anything else in this world, I will let her favorite name be the first name of our son," Dave said after a moment of silence.

"Aiden Riley Alexander Batista. Such a powerful name," I said aloud. "Thank you, Dave."

"Anything for you, baby," he smiled and got up and kissed my cheek.

"Could I possibly hold the baby?" Trish asked, quietly.

"Sure," Dave said and handed Aiden to her. He then sat on the edge of the bed and laid his head next to mine. "I have a secret for you," he whispered in my ear.

"I thought we said no more secrets," I whispered back.

"It's just a secret between you and me. You wanna know what it is?"

"Sure, why not?"

"I love you."

"I thought we made that public today," I grinned at him.

"I guess you're right, then. There are no more secrets around here."

**I wanted this to be a little more fun and not so serious. I hope you all liked how this played out because it took me a really long time to write it exactly how I wanted it. I hope this is a good enough ending to the Jessie/Dave saga. I appreciate all the reviews that you have sent me for The Truth and I hope you all decide to review on this one, too.**


End file.
